Revelation
by fanpire4000
Summary: C/D Lemon. Takes place during the Awakening. Chloe has a revelation about Derek, which leads to some naughty antics.
1. Chapter 1

Well, I'm back with my second fanfic, which is a Chloe/Derek lemon just like the first! Aren't you excited? I know I am. :D Anyways, this takes place near the end of the Awakening, where at some point Derek told Chloe that they would sleep in a bed that night, even if it meant they had to get a cheap motel room. I think he was talking about if they didn't find Kit's house, and I'm not sure if that's right but it's what I'm going to stick to, since I can't remember. I'd go check my book, but it's packed away in a box somewhere (I'm getting ready to move.) Anyways, on with the story! :D

Derek and I were lost. We had been wandering around this unfamiliar town for at least four hours. My feet ached, I smelled terrible, and I was about to drop dead from exhaustion. We evidently weren't in the greatest part of town either, since we had come across some creepy looking people while trying to find Kit's house. Every time one of them glanced our way, I huddled closer to Derek. If there was anyone capable of protect me from weirdos on the street, it was him.

We ended up on a road that we had gone down at least three times so far, and I was ready to say screw it and curl up on the sidewalk. Thankfully, Derek turned to me.

"I think it's time to get a motel," he said.

"I agree," I sighed. I followed him around the corner to pull some cash out of an ATM. Shortly after, we spotted a tiny motel that had one of those old light-up "vacancy" signs. When we got inside, it was apparent _why _there was a vacancy.

The woman at the front desk was simultaneously smoking a cigarette and loudly smacking her gum. She looked up from her Cosmo magazine and when she saw us and leaned forward, pushing her frizzy, badly dyed red hair out of her face.

"Single or double?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Um..." Derek glanced at me, unsure. I had no idea what she meant. I assumed single was for a smaller room, so I told her single, assuming it would be cheaper.

"They tell me to check ID but I'm not gonna, since you two are obviously too young and I don't wanna spoil your fun," she said, wheezing out a laugh and accepted the cash from Derek. I blushed bright red, while Derek kept the perfect poker face.

The woman gave us the room key and I followed Derek down the hall. When he opened the door, I immediately was aware what "single" and "double" meant.

In the middle of the room was one big bed, rather than two small beds like we had planned on. I blushed yet again and hid my eyes from Derek. He cleared his throat.

"Um, I'll just, uh, sleep on the floor... you can take the bed..." he said awkwardly, clearly as embarrassed as I was.

"No, Derek, let's be mature about this. I think after all we've been through together we can handle sharing a bed. I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor after not having a bed for the past week." He opened his mouth to protest, but then shut it and nodded once.

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go take a shower." He shuffled into the adjoined bathroom before I could respond. He was quick- only about ten minutes. I never understood how guys could be so fast in the shower. I went in after him and took a shower myself, spending much more time in there than he had. I was pleased that the bathroom was fairly clean, and hoped the bedding would be too.

Once I was fresh and clean, I joined Derek in the main room. He was stretched across the bed, flipping through channels on the ancient looking T.V. that was sitting on the dresser across from the bed. I sat down next to him, pulling the scratchy covers up over my lap.

"Anything good?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Not really." He continued flipping before he finally settled on Jay Leno. Seeing this made me think of my dad. He always used to stay up with me to watch Jay Leno at night. It was the time he set aside for just us, and we hadn't done it for a while before I left for Lyle House. We had been drifting away from each other, and then I ran away and he had no idea where he was. I thought about how terrible he must have felt, and how he must have been tearing himself up inside for not spending much time with me before I disappeared. How he probably thought he wouldn't get another chance.

Without warning, I burst into tears. My body shook with the force of my sobs, and Derek nearly jumped out of his skin at my sudden outburst. I tried to stop, I really did, but all the emotion I had locked up inside me during the past couple weeks came pouring out in the form of tears.

"Hey, Chloe, it's okay, everything'll be fine..." he sounded like he was at a loss for words, and I didn't blame him. He had barely dealt with girls before, let alone sobbing girls that he was supposed to share a bed with that night. He turned off the T.V., probably in case that was what had made me upset, and scooted closer to me and started rubbing my shoulder, a bit awkwardly, but it was sweet that he trying. I leaned into his touch, and almost on instinct threw my arms around his neck, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable at first, but he slowly wrapped his arms around me and held me as I cried. I clutched his shirt, soaking it with my tears, and he rubbed my back with his large, warm hands. Finally, after about fifteen long minutes, my tears finally ebbed.

I looked up at his face, ready to apologize, but stopped when I saw the look in his eyes. They weren't filled with annoyance like I had expected, but with concern and worry for me. My eyes filled with tears again, but for a different reason this time.

Derek had looked after me, put up with me, and was always there to save me when I did something stupid. And what had I done to repay him? Lust after his brother? Simon had never been there for me when I needed him- Derek had. I couldn't believe I'd been so stupid, so shallow, to fall for the cute guy instead of the sweet, misunderstood guy who was always looking out for me. I had turned into the girl I'd always hated in movies.

I wrapped my arms around Derek's neck and held him tightly. He hugged me back, and it felt amazing to have his strong, muscular arms around me. It was only when I broke alway that I realized I had somehow ended up in his lap. Before my recent revelation about Derek, I would have been embarrassed and ashamed. But now, I thought to hell with it. So I leaned up and pressed my lips hard against his.

Derek was unresponsive for a moment, probably too stunned that I was kissing him to do anything but freeze. After a moment, however, he pulled me tight against his chest and kissed me back with as much force as I was kissing him with. My arms went around his neck and his went around my waist. We clung to each other as tightly as we could, only breaking apart to catch our breath.

While Derek stroked my hair and kissed his way down the side of my face, I attacked his neck with my mouth. First kissing softly, then sucking. He gasped as I sucked the soft skin between his neck and shoulder. Feeling a bit naughty, I decided to bite the spot. When I did, he growled and pushed me down on the bed, hovering over me. His lips crashed down on mine again and I wrapped my legs around his waist. This caused me to feel his growing erection, and I felt a surge of pride that I was the one making him feel this way.

My fingers found their way under his tee-shirt and I stroked the contours of his muscular chest. I pulled his shirt over his head, breaking our kiss for a few short seconds. I flipped us so that I was on top. I sat up and ran my hands down his chest, enjoyed that this time when I saw him without his shirt, I was able to enjoy the view. Derek sat up and I ended up straddling his lap. He pulled my shirt over my head and kissed across my collar bone as he fumbled with my bra strap, trying to get the clasp undone. When he finally did, he kissed his way down to my breasts, leaving my overly sensitive nipples for last. He laid me down on my back again and kissed and sucked and bit until I was writhing and moaning beneath him.

"Derek... _please..._" I moaned.

"What do you want Chloe?" He asked, his voice gruff and sexy with arousal. I only moaned louder in response.

"You're going to have to tell me want you want," he said, kissing along my jaw.

"I want... I want..." I panted. "I want _you, _Derek!" At my words, he kissed me long and hard, pulling me against him. The feel of our bare chest pressed together was indescribable. But I need more.

I slipped my hands between our bodies and tried to get his pants unbuckled. It proved to be more difficult than it looked and I pouted when I couldn't get them undone. He heaved himself off of me and quickly pulled them off himself before ripping mine off of me. That left us in only our underwear.

Derek stood next to the bed, and I moved to sit on the side before he could get back up. I palmed him through his tented boxers and he moaned. Feeling severely outgoing that night, I leaned down and kissed his cloth-covered erection.

"Chloe..." He groaned while lacing his finger into my hair. I grinned and pulled his boxers down, leaving him completely naked. I tentatively touched his hard-on before realizing that I had no idea what I was doing. I bit my lip and wrapped my fingers around his length, feeling how warm and soft and stiff it was. I squeezed and he hissed. I immediately dropped him and pulled my hand away.

"Sorry," I squeaked. He chuckled.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he told me. He kissed me, more softly this time, and picked me up, setting me back against the pillows. He pulled me underwear off and flung them across the room. He positioned himself at my entrance, ready to thrust in, but he hesitated.

"Are you sure about this, Chloe?" He asked. It was so sweet and considerate for him to ask, but the look in his eyes said _Please be sure about this Chloe, PLEASE! _I grinned.

"I'm definitely sure," I told him. He nodded once, kissed me, and thrust inside.

I gasped, breaking away from his lips. It hurt much more than I had expected. I breathed heavily and dug my nails into Derek's back. Derek stroked my hair and kissed my forehead, waiting for me to get more comfortable. After a couple minutes, the pain started to lessen. It was still a bit uncomfortable, but it felt much better than it had at first. I gave Derek a kiss, letting him know I was okay, and he started to thrust.

It hurt a bit the first couple times, but it started to feel better and better as he kept going. Before long, I was thrashing and moaning beneath him. He suckled on my neck and I knotted my fingers in his hair, overcome with the extreme pleasure I was feeling.

Derek sat up and started thrusting harder and harder into me. His fingers traveled down and brushed my clit, and I nearly screamed at the feeling. I didn't know anything could feel that good. The harder he thrust, the harder he would rub my clit, and it didn't take me long to reach my peak.

I climaxed, moaning his name over and over again and wrapping my legs tighter around his waist. I knew he was close too, because his thrusts became harder and more erratic.

"_Shit!_" He gasped, his eyes wide. He pulled out of my just as he reached orgasm, and the evidence of his climax splattered all over my belly. We didn't say anything for a minute, just panted and tried to catch our breath.

"That was close," he said after a couple minutes, gesturing to my stomach. "Sorry I... you know... on you." He blushed slightly. I leaned up and kissed him.

"Don't worry about it," I said with a grin. "I'm just glad you remembered to pull out." He nodded with a relieved sigh.

"Here, um..." He reached down to the floor and grabbed the towel he had been drying his hair with and cleaned up the mess on me. Then he got up and put it in the hamper. I tried not to stare _too _much at his naked body before he turned off the lights and crawled under the covers with me. I snuggled up to him, enjoying the feeling of our warm, bare bodies pressed together.

"What were you upset about earlier?" He asked finally.

"I just... watching T.V. made me think of my dad. And then once I started crying I started thinking about everything else that's happened recently and I couldn't stop." Derek didn't say anything, just kissed my forehead softly.

"Feel better now?" He asked. I grinned.

"Much better." He pulled me closer, and we feel asleep in each other's warm, loving embrace.

So, what did you think? Leave a review and tell me! :D If you liked this, also check out my other one-shot, Forever (if you haven't already). It's a Chloe/Derek lemon that takes place after the Reckoning. Anyways, if you guys like this and review, I just might post the morning after in Derek's POV. ;) So review, people! :D

-Zia


	2. Chapter 2

Well, everyone, I'm back with chapter two! Kisses to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. :) It totally makes my day when I check my email and have a bunch of alerts saying I got reviews. :D Also, shoutout to tweety4be, my new beta! She's saved you guys from all my stupid typos. :) Anyways, on with the story!

Oh, and since I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, here it is- I don't own DP.

Oh my God.

What had I done?

I woke up with something warm and soft curled into my arms. It took me a moment to realize that it was Chloe. Who happened to be, like me, very naked. It did not help that my morning, erm, _problem _was poking her in the thigh. Thinking about what had happened between us last night didn't exactly help that situation, either.

I groaned. I couldn't _believe _that I had let that happen. I had just started realizing that I might be having some more than friendly feelings towards Chloe, but that didn't matter, since her and Simon apparently had something going on. Or so I had thought. Whatever they had had was ruined now. I think. Maybe Chloe just wanted some fun last night and would run back to Simon once we found him? No, that's not like her. Actually, for all I know it _could_ be like her. I didn't know much about how her mind worked.

_Gah._

Why did this have to be so confusing?

Then again, I wasn't sure how sleeping with your brother's maybe-girlfriend could be simple in any sense of the word.

Chloe shifted in my arms, and I prayed she wouldn't wake. I still had no idea how I was going to handle this situation. Unfortunately, my prayers were not answered.

She blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes with the heel of her hand, then smiled up at me.

"Good morning," she said, her eyes bright with happiness. I just grunted, hoping this would fase her. It didn't.

She shifted so that she was lying on top of me and planted her lips on mine. I kissed her back on impulse and pulled her closer to me. Her hands explored my chest and shoulders, making me become almost painfully hard. It took me a minute to realize we were headed back to where we were last night. I pulled my mouth away from her, ready to push her off, but she just moved her lips to my neck.

Jesus.

She was not making this easy for me.

"Chloe," I said, out of breath. "Stop." She did. Her eyes moved up to mine, and I could see she obviously didn't understand what I was getting at. "We can't do this."

Her face fell when she processed my words. I felt an uncomfortable pang in my chest at seeing her unhappy.

"Why not?" She asked me. Her voice was so timid and filled with disappointment that it took all my self control to not just say _Kidding! _and resume kissing her.

"We just... can't." I pushed her off of me and it felt almost physically painful to do so. "Last night was a mistake. I shouldn't have let that happen." I glanced at her. She had pulled her legs up to her chest and her eyes were filled with tears. I wanted to hold her, cradle her, comfort her. I'd never wanted to do that to another human being before. I got up and shuffled into the bathroom before I ended up breaking down and scooping her into my arms. Distance was the only thing that could keep me from doing so.

Once I was in the shower, I starting thinking about Chloe. More specifically, I tried to figure out what the hell I was feeling for her. When we were at Lyle House, I didn't have many thoughts towards her at all. Just some chick my brother was lusting after who happened to be a necromancer. Then she'd come with me when I Changed. I didn't think she'd be able to handle it, but she did. And having her there... helped. A lot.

Being on the run with her, just the two of us, allowed me to get to know her better. I ended up finding that we got along pretty well, and I enjoyed her company. Somewhere along the line I started to see her as more than a friend. I started noticing things, like the way her blue eyes glistened when she was happy and the way she touched her hair when she was nervous. I never noticed things like this for anyone before.

Then, I started finding her... attractive. And I always wanted to touch her. Not in a sexual way (well, at least not until last night), but just keep a hand on her, so I knew that she was there, I'd kept her safe, she was okay. It was weird. She was the first girl I'd _ever _been attracted to. And I wasn't quite sure how to handle it, to be honest, especially considering her and Simon liked each other, and she probably would never like me back.

But apparently she _did _like me back, considering she'd initiated what we'd done last night.

I groaned.

I just didn't know what to make of this whole stupid situation.

I finished my shower as slowly as possible, trying my hardest not to think about Chloe, which was, of course, impossible. When I got out, I dressed at the speed of a sloth. I needed to figure out what to say to Chloe when I got out. After much internal arguing, I figured it would be best to tell her that I wasn't good for her, last night was a big mistake on my part, and she should find someone who would be better to her.

I got out of the bathroom, not knowing what to expect from Chloe. Would she scream at me? Give me the silent treatment? All of those were probably better than what I saw.

She was sitting on the bed (now fully clothed) and curled into a tight ball. Her eyes were blood shot and cheeks were streaked with tears. She didn't even notice that I was there at first, so I cleared my throat awkwardly. She jumped and quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Um, Chloe, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." She cut me off, fresh tears running down her cheeks as she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

I sat down on the bed, my face in my hands, wondering how I had managed to screw this up so terribly.

After nearly forty-five minutes, Chloe finally came out of the bathroom. She was clean and her hair was dry, even though I hadn't heard a blow dryer. Her eyes were also dry, but they were still red and swollen, letting me know that she had been crying in the bathroom shortly before she came out. It made me feel even more disgusted with myself than I already was, which I didn't really believe was possible.

Chloe shut the bathroom door behind her but stayed near the doorframe, hands still on the knob like she was ready to lock herself back in there at any second.

"We should talk," I finally said, breaking the awkward silence. The awkwardness, however, stayed.

She nodded once, dropped her arms to her sides, and walked over to the bed. I patted the place next to me, motioning for her to sit down. She looked at the spot, then turned and sat at the end of the bed, as far from me as possible. I sighed. This was starting out just great.

"I'm sorry," I said finally, feeling like an idiot the minute the words left my mouth. Just about _anything _could have been better than "I'm sorry".

Chloe was silent for a couple very long minutes. When I was about to say something else, she spoke.

"Sorry can't fix this, Derek." She sounded so sad, so... _broken. _I hated myself for making her feel like this. I wanted to take her into my arms, tell her I didn't mean it, that I messed up and I was sorry and never, ever wanted to let her go. But I couldn't.

"Chloe, last night was an accident," Accident? Why did that word pop out? My fucked up brain somehow managed to turn "mistake" into "accident." Just as I tried to correct my wording, Chloe exploded.

"_Accident_!" She shrieked. "You think it was an _accident_?"

"Chloe, I-"

"Bumping into someone is an _accident_, Derek. Knocking over a glass of water is an _accident_. Sleeping with someone is not an _accident_! Making someone think you care is not an _accident_!" She was crying again now, a bit hysterically. She tried to run for the bathroom, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"I _do _care, Chloe." I told her in a booming voice that she could surely hear over her sobs. She quieted down a bit, but her tears didn't stop flowing.

"No, you don't," She said quietly. "If you cared... then... then you wouldn't make me hurt so bad." Her words literally broke my heart. I could almost hear it cracking inside my chest.

"Chloe," I said, my voice much softer. "I care. And that's why I'm doing this. I don't want you to hurt because I... well because I'm Derek, and I do stupid stuff all the time." She laughed through her tears briefly, but then the crying started again.

"Derek, the only way you could hurt me is if you _weren't _with me. And what you're doing right now is hurting me really bad. Can't you see that?"

"I do see it, Chloe. And it's killing me. But you'd be better with someone else. Someone who could take care of you and treat you nicely. Someone like... like Simon, I guess." Suggesting that she be with my brother was almost like stabbing myself in the chest.

"Derek! I don't like Simon!" Chloe shrieked, her eyes wide with frustration. "I like _you_. And I thought I made that pretty clear last night."

"But-" I tried to interrupt her, but she all but bit my head off when I did.

"No! Listen to me! You said that I needed someone who took care of me. Considering all the times you've saved my butt, I think you do a pretty damn good of a job at that. And you said I need someone who treated me nicely. _You _treat me nicely Derek. You make me feel like I belong in this weird supernatural world, you make me feel brave, and important, and, as of last night, you made me feel beautiful. I've never felt that before. Any of it." She said the last part quietly, and slumped down when she was finished, like saying those words had drained every ounce of energy right out of her body. I lifted her face up gently.

"Really?" I asked. I was surprised I could get even that out after her confession. The fact that I, the antisocial werewolf who was a hazard to society, could make _anyone _feel that way, let alone someone as fantastic as Chloe, was incredible.

"Really." She nodded. I didn't say anything else after that. I just lifted her into my lap and held her there, concentrating on the closeness of our bodies. We'd spent at least fifteen minutes just holding each other before I finally spoke.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her hair. She sat up and looked me in the eyes.

"Does that mean you're going to be more than my friend and not feel bad about it?" She asked me, her pretty blue eyes wide with hope.

"That's exactly what it means. Well, that and I'm the biggest idiot on the planet." She cracked a smiled, and I pulled her against my chest again.

"You know what I'm going to do to make up for this?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to make you feel beautiful and important and all those other things everyday for the rest of our lives." Chloe looked up at me for a moment before bursting into tears. I swallowed nervously, wondering if my attempt at saying something romantic had been terrible enough to make her cry. "Well, um, that, and not making you cry every day," I said awkwardly. She giggled.

"They're happy tears," she said, her eyes still flowing. "Because that's the sweetest, most wonderful thing anyone's ever said to me." She squeezed me around my chest while I wiped her eyes with the pads of my thumbs.

Once her eyes were dry, I leaned down an softly pressed my lips against hers. I had meant for it just to be soft and quick, but once we touched, it became needy and desperate. I had been ready to give her up, and after thinking I wouldn't be able to feel her soft lips again, I needed as much as I could get. She obviously felt the same as I did, considering the way she clutched my hair and pressed herself to me as close as possible.

I parted my lips and pressed my tongue softly against her mouth. She opened eagerly, and I could feel my jeans tightening slightly as our tongues mingled. She tasted delicious, and my body couldn't help but respond to that.

Chloe pulled away, gasping for breath, but I couldn't keep my lips off of her. I kissed her cheek, ear, jaw, neck; anywhere I could reach. I shifted her so that she was straddling me, giving my more access to her skin.

"Derek..." she moaned, still out of breath. I groaned softly. I'd never heard anything more beautiful than the sound of my name coming out of her mouth like that.

Her fingers moved to the bottom of my shirt and she pulled it up as far as she could. I pulled it off the rest of the way, hesitating just a bit before I did so. To say that there was any way I could have stopped us now would be a huge lie. She ran her hands along my bare chest and started peppering my muscles with kisses.

I lifted her shirt carefully, exposing the soft creamy skin of her back and belly at an excruciatingly slow pace. She lifted her arms and I pulled it off completely. Now that the top half was only clad in her bra, I leaned back to admire her. Her cheeks and neck reddened under my stare.

"You are _beautiful _Chloe," I insisted. Her only response was to kiss me again.

I leaned back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall slowly down her arms to expose her warm, soft mounds. I suppressed a groan at the sight. Picking her up around the waist, I put her down so she was laying on her back on the bed. I started at her neck and kissed my way down her body, not missing an inch of her skin. She moaned when my lips brushed her nipples, and I couldn't help but feel a surge of lust in my loins.

Once I got down to her jeans, I played with the button while kissing back and forth between her hips. At first there was no reaction, but after a while she started to get frustrated. "Derek!" She moaned. "Stop teasing me!" I chuckled, brushing my fingers across her smooth stomach.

"Say please," I told her.

"Pleeeeeease, Derek! Please, please, please!" She squealed, arching her hips towards my face. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips on account of her pleads.

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." I ripped off her jeans, but before I could get to her panties she jumped off the bed and unbuttoned my jeans, pushing them down my legs as fast as her small hands could managed.

"Well someone's a little desperate today, hmm?" I teased.

"Yes!" She giggled. I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me. We both groaned into the kiss as our nether regions touched. I sat down with us in the same position, and Chloe started to grind against me. I could feel the wetness seeping out of her panties, and my erection felt like it was going to explode. Chloe apparently felt the same pleasure, because she gasped when she moved a certain way, and bit down on my lower lip. I have to admit, it was quite the turn on.

Finally, I put her back down on the bed and took the remaining garments off of the both of us. I positioned myself between her legs and kissed her forehead.

"Ready baby?" I asked.

"Mmm, yes!" She replied, lost in her extreme state of arousal. I planted my lips on hers at the same time I thrust into her.

What I didn't expect was for her to gasp and pull away in pain.

"God, Chloe, are you okay?" I asked, hating to see her in any kind of pain. She nodded.

"I'm... okay. It's just sore. From last night." I nodded, brushing the hair out of her face and trying not to think about how her warm, wet flesh felt so incredible around my manhood.

"Keep going. I think it'll go away if you do," she said after a couple seconds. I was a bit unsure, but she nodded to let me know it was okay. I started moving, slowly, and she winced, but after a bit she relaxed and that smile that I loved so much graced her face again.

"It feels good now," She sighed as she kissed my shoulder.

"I'm glad," I said with a grin, "Because it feels pretty damn good for me too."

Now that Chloe was enjoying herself, I allowed myself to take pleasure in what we were doing. It was slower than last night; more sensual. Last night had been about wild, crazy sex. Right now, we were doing it to be as close to each other as possible.

We rocked together, slowly, and I reveled in the feeling of her womanly parts wrapped around me. She was so soft and smooth and soaking- like warm, wet velvet.

Chloe bucked her hips against me. "Faster Derek..." She moaned. I couldn't help but comply. I could feel her getting wetter, and her walls contracted around me, letting me know she was getting close to orgasm. I was too, but I wouldn't let myself have release before she did.

I caught her mouth with mine, giving her a long, tongue filled kiss. My thrusts into her became more frantic. She moaned something intelligible that sounded like "so close" before moving her mouth to my neck, sucking and kissing messily. I was getting so, so close, but I was determined to please her first. Then I remembered what I did last night.

I moved my hand between us and brushed her clit. One small swipe was all it took to get her coming. Her legs wrapped around my waist like a vise and she bit down hard on my shoulder. That did it for me. I was about three seconds from orgasm myself, and every fiber of my being wanted to stay inside her sweet little body, but I knew I couldn't take the chance of getting her pregnant. I pulled out (it was nearly painful to do so) and lifted myself over her stomach.

The cool air felt awful on my erection compared to how Chloe felt. Just as I was about to grasp myself to finish off, I felt another hand on me.

Chloe grasped my shaft and pumped it in her small hand. Her face was still flush from climaxing and she grinned as she pleasured me. It only took me a couple seconds to reach climax after seeing her like that. I made a mess of her chest and stomach, as I had last night, but this time I picked her up and took her into the shower with me instead of just wiping it off.

Once we were showered and dressed, we checked out of the motel. The same woman was at the front desk, and I held back a growl when she made a vulgar comment and snickered at Chloe's blush. We ate a quick breakfast at a fast food restaurant, and afterwards we jumped on a bus that would take us across town. Chloe leaned against me, and I realized that we would have a lot of explaining to do once we found the others. Chloe noticed the worry on my face.

"What's wrong?'

"Nothing," I said. Disbelief sketched her face, and I kissed her forehead to reassure her. "Really."

"You're worried about something." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," I sighed. She knew me too well. "Just... about explaining... this, _us_, to everyone. I don't know how well they're going to take it. Simon, especially." I grimaced a bit at the thought. Chloe grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"It doesn't matter. Simon and everyone else probably won't be too thrilled with it, but I couldn't care less. We have each other, and that's all the matters. It sounds lame, but it's true."

I cracked a grin. "You're right," I told her. And she was. I had Chloe, and nothing else mattered.

Well that turned out being A LOT longer than I expected. (And a lot harder too. Writing lemons in a guy's POV is difficult!) But I hope everyone liked it. :)

I don't know if I got Derek's POV down too well. I think I made him a bit too romantic, but maybe I'm just being paranoid. Tell me what you think!

Also, I'm thinking about writing a one-shot for the book Impulse by Ellen Hopkins. It'll be Vanessa and Tony's first time together (since I just can't seem to stop writing lemons). ;) If you've read Impulse (if not, go read it, it's fantastic) tell me if you think I should or shouldn't. :)

Well I think that's it. :) Review please! :D

-Zia :D


End file.
